Sadness in Death of a Loved One
by deathberry1392
Summary: Konan is worried about Deidara's state of mind after Sasori's death. [PeinKonan] [SasoriDeidara]


_Title: Sadness in Death of a Loved One._

_Rating: PG_

_Warnings: Contemplation of suicide_

_Characters/Pairing: Deidara/Sasori, Pein/Konan, Hidan, Itachi_

_Summary: Konan is worried about Deidara's state of mind after Sasori's death._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki or any of its members. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Konan knocked on Itachi's bedroom door softly. 

Itachi, who hadn't been sleeping, sat up, "…Is this something important?"

Konan opened the door a little bit before entering, "It's about Deidara…"

"…And why are you coming to me."

"Deidara seems like he's on the verge of snapping," she sighed.

"…I've noticed…" Itachi sighed, "…Why are you concerning me with this and what do you think I can do?"

Konan pulled out Mr. Snugglesworth, the maroon bunny plushie, "He even forgot about Mr. Snugglesworth," she sighed and looked back up at Itachi, "Because you're the only one who's been able to cope with everything and anything…I've tried talking to him. He won't listen. He keeps on saying that Sasori was an emotionless doll…maybe Sasori was nothing but an emotionless puppet, but he had feelings too."

"…What makes you think I'll be able to deal with an artist who was psychotic enough as it was, and now is going crazy than he used to be apparently because Sasori dying screwed his brain up…probably because he was under the impression that Sasori couldn't – or at least wouldn't – die," Itachi said.

"…" Konan thought for a moment and stared into Mr. Snugglesworth's little black beads for eyes.

"…And anyways, though Sasori may not have been completely emotionless. Actually, I doubt he was since he went out of his way so much to make Deidara happy. He hid whatever emotions he had left, and he hid them well."

"Deidara doesn't believe that Sasori had any emotions…he called him a 'good actor'," Konan sighed, "Maybe someone needs to prove to him that Sasori does have emotions."

Itachi smirked, "…He's just in denial. He probably thinks that it'll somehow make it easier for him if he convinces himself that Sasori didn't care about him before he died."

"Peace of mind is the best parting gift…" Konan sighed.

"…It's not my fault that his mind works the way it does…which is far from the way it should," Itachi replied.

Konan's face remained deadpan and she sighed, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

Itachi just shrugged as Konan opened the door quietly and left. She returned to the room she shared with Pein and tucked herself back into bed next to him, still huggling Mr. Snugglesworth. She curled up against Pein's chest and slowly dozed off to sleep.

* * *

--next morning-- 

Deidara probably hadn't slept at all. He sat on the roof, boredly staring out at the sunrise.

"You know you can always jump, boy," Pein's slick vicious voice resonated from the ground.

"Too cliché, un," Deidara sighed. _'Maybe I'll ask Hidan for some poison or something…'_ he thought.

"If you're going to commit suicide…do it with dignity because there's no going back," Pein turned on his heels and walked back into the building.

Deidara just sighed.

Before opening the door, Pein spoke up once again, "You do know that committing suicide is a sin?"

"Do you know that I don't care," Deidara snapped back.

"If you commit sin, you'll never see Sasori again."

"…..un?" Deidara blinked.

"Sasori is in Heaven."

"How would you know?"

"Because I am God."

Deidara blinked a few more times before sighed again.

"Just think about that Deidara…just think about that," Pein went inside.

Deidara sighed again.

Inside, Konan sat at the breakfast table, still huggling Mr. Snugglesworth. Pein joined her and petted the maroon bunny plushie. Itachi was somewhere else thinking about things.

"Hidan, if Deidara asks you for poison, do not give it to him…" Pein spoke up.

Hidan blinked glancing up, "…Why not?"

"Because suicide is sin and Deidara wants to commit sin. You're a religious man, Hidan, I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, I understand."

"Very good."

Deidara walked in.

"It's nice to see you walking again Deidara," Pein replied, "We were beginning to worry about you."

"…Hn…That's nice," Deidara sighed.

"We're really worried about you," Konan replied quietly, still huggling Mr. Snugglesworth.

"…I don't see what the point of that is…" Deidara sighed.

"We are really worried about you, Deidara. What part of that do you not understand? We CARE for you. We miss Sasori as much as you do, but you don't see us contemplating suicide," Konan said more forcefully, like a mother scolding her child.

Itachi who was apparently there also be then, sighed, "…Just leave him be…what you're saying is probably true, but he doesn't see it that way. As far as he's concerned, we didn't know Sasori, we didn't care about Sasori, we don't miss Sasopri, and we sure as hell don't miss him if he died.

"Maybe you don't miss him, but I miss him," Konan muttered. Pein looked her affectionately. Konan pulled out a black box and held it for Deidara to take.

"…And what is that, un?"

"Sasori did a lot to make you happy, he left you a gift that you never even noticed," Konan held up the tiny piece of paper that said 'For Deidara', "If you're going to contemplate suicide, try thinking about what what Sasori wants you to do…"

"…Hn," Deidara sighed and he took the box. He walked away without another word.

Itachi sighed as Deidara left, "…He's hopeless, I hope you all know that."

"Konan...," Hidan asked, "What was inside the box?"

"Two dolls, one of Sasori and one of Deidara that Sasori made one day…"

* * *

Deidara went up into his room with the box and sat down on his bed. He sighed, starting at the box before he opened, it. When he opened it, he stared at what was inside, wide-eyed, before taking one of the dolls (the one of Sasori) out. He actually smiled for what was probably the fist time in weeks since Sasori's death.

* * *

"Ah," Hidan replied. 

"All hope is never lost," Pein sighed. Konan walked upstairs to Deidara's room and slightly opened the door, stepping inside. Deidara sat on his bed holding the Sasori doll, the Deidara doll still in the box.

"See? We wanted you to be happy," Konan said.

Deidara sighed, "I know that…but…it's still not fair, un…"

"Life's not fair, but you can still make the most of it," Konan replied, "We are all going to pass away someday, that's just part of life."

"…Death's a pretty shitty part of life, then," Deidara said.

"It is…" Konan sat next to Deidara on his bed and picked up the Deidara doll. She held it like a little girl would her dolls next to the Sasori doll.

Deidara looked down at the two dolls side by side, a slight smile formed on his lips, even though he was on the verge of tears, "…That's how it was supposed to be…forever…" He collapsed into Konan's blessed arms and wept his heart out. Konan cradled the crying Deidara in her arms, like a mother would comfort her child.

Deidara continued to weep.


End file.
